


gimme, gimme, gimme

by kinkywrists



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Minor asphyxiation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xiao Zhan is LOUD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywrists/pseuds/kinkywrists
Summary: Xiao Zhan—lovely, calm, mild-mannered Xiao Zhan—isloudin bed.Wang Yibo finds this out the hard way the first time they have sex.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 53
Kudos: 739





	gimme, gimme, gimme

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [gimme, gimme, gimme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840602) by [pochtica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pochtica/pseuds/pochtica)



> Every day I get a fresh idea for some mindless porn. Here y’all go. Gift for the YiZhan server and their endless inspiration enabling me to become more and more horny xx
> 
> big thanks to [martialartist816](https://archiveofourown.org/users/martialartist816/pseuds/martialartist816) for her speedy proofreading!!!!! <3

Xiao Zhan—lovely, calm, mild-mannered Xiao Zhan—is _loud_ in bed.

Wang Yibo finds this out the hard way the first time they have sex.

“Ge, fuck, keep it down, the walls are only so thick,” Yibo mutters as Xiao Zhan lets out another high noise as Yibo presses his finger into him a little deeper, slowly working him open. Yibo has got him naked and flat on his back on the hotel bed, the off-white hotel sheets twisted in his fists as he pants below Yibo, eyes wide and glossy. They’ve barely even started, went from kissing to taking each other's clothes off in under five minutes, and already Yibo feels like he’s about to explode, his cock bobbing as he preps him. 

“ _Ahh_ , fuck,” Xiao Zhan’s back arches as he rolls his hips back against the one slicked finger inside of him, toes curling into the mussed sheets. “Fuck, Yibo.”

Yibo has been dying to get his hands on Xiao Zhan for weeks, but there has always been something in the way, and it’s exquisite _torture_ to have to be the one staying in control here, lest they get complaints from their coworkers, or worse, other hotel patrons. Yibo had managed to sneak out of his room and make it to Xiao Zhan’s room unnoticed, and he’s not about to have this rare opportunity ruined, no matter how ridiculously hot it is that Xiao Zhan apparently can’t control himself.

Xiao Zhan looks stunning—more so than usual—his knees parted on either side of Yibo’s hips, sweat shining in the dip of his clavicle. Yibo wants to take him apart, slowly and methodically until he’s screaming his name. Yibo reckons that that’s a lot easier than he had previously expected.

“If you’re making this much noise from just one finger, how are you gonna handle it when I fuck you?” The lube on Yibo’s finger makes an obscene noise as he presses deeper, curling to try to find Xiao Zhan’s prostate.

“You’ll find out sooner if you stop talking and get on wit— _ah_!” Xiao Zhan’s voice cracks on a shout as Yibo finds it, rubs teasingly before pulling back a little, his eyes fixed on Xiao Zhan’s flushed face. God, he’s gorgeous. Yibo watches a bead of sweat that rolls from Xiao Zhan’s forehead into the hair at his temple, and he wants to lick it, wants to get his mouth all over him. 

“Yeah?” Yibo's voice is hoarse and he pulls his finger out to the first knuckle, rubs his second finger along Xiao Zhan’s rim before pushing in, and Xiao Zhan keens. “Do you think you can take it without moaning like you’re trying to bring the walls down?”

“H-hah—!” Xiao Zhan flops one arm over his face and bites into it, making muffled noises as Yibo spreads his fingers slightly, drawing them slowly out, then pushing back in at a steady rhythm. He makes these hitched little moans that Yibo hasn’t heard from anyone before, and when Yibo grazes his hand over Xiao Zhan’s cock he gasps, hips rolling between the light touch and the fingers inside of him. He’s already dripping, precome sliding on Yibo’s fingers when he teases against the head, causing Xiao Zhan’s noises to go up an octave until he’s practically whining.

“Fuck, are you always this loud?” Yibo works his fingers slowly, and Xiao Zhan bounces back to meet him with muffled sighs and groans that are still far too loud. 

Xiao Zhan nods under the arm over his face, ears bright red.

“A little inconvenient for any quickies in the dressing room, huh?” Yibo jokes but he’s mesmerized. Xiao Zhan is so responsive, acting as if he’s getting the best fuck of his life just from Yibo prepping him. It’s a bit of an ego stroke, really. Xiao Zhan being so vocal is hot, of course it’s hot, it’s so fucking hot that Yibo can feel sweat dripping down the small of his back and the last of his control fraying rapidly, but it’s also proving an issue. 

“Another.” The word comes out muffled by Xiao Zhan’s arm, and Yibo pauses his movements for a moment, enough time for Xiao Zhan to lower his arm to look at Yibo reproachfully. “Another,” he repeats.

“Eager for my cock, ge?” 

Xiao Zhan’s cock jumps against his stomach, and he grinds back, legs spreading wide around Yibo’s hips.

“Yeah, think you can make me scream with it?”

 _Holy shit_.

Learning that Xiao Zhan has a dirty mouth in bed shouldn’t surprise Yibo, but it’s one thing to consider it and an entirely different thing to be at the mercy of it. He just kind of stares at Xiao Zhan, his own cock giving a traitorous throb at the words.

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan grinds out as he shifts his hips tantalisingly, “If you’re not fucking me in the next five seconds, I’m gonna take care of myself.”

“Always driving a hard bargain, Xiao Zhan,” Yibo says even as he grabs the condom packet from where it’d been left forgotten next to his knee and tears it open between his teeth. He hisses as he slides it on, then slicks his cock with a squirt of lube.

Yibo shifts so that he’s nestled with his thighs under Xiao Zhan’s ass, tilting him up, and presses the head of his cock to Xiao Zhan’s rim. He rubs it up and down teasingly, presses in _just_ _slightly_ , and Xiao Zhan immediately goes boneless, melting back into the bedsheets.

“Ahhh, fuck, _Yibo_ , c’mon,” Xiao Zhan moans, covering his face with his hands.

“Shh, do I have to cover your mouth?” Yibo presses in slightly, although it’s a struggle to not just sheath himself inside of Xiao Zhan in one thrust; the hot slick grip of him is nearly irresistible. 

“Ah, no, please, I’ll—fuck— I’ll be quiet,” Xiao Zhan promises.

Yibo rolls his hips, sinking in a couple more inches, and Xiao Zhan gasps in a sharp breath.

“ _Ahh—_ !” Yibo pushes one of Xiao Zhan’s long legs back towards his chest so that he can have better control over working his cock inside of him, but it has the added effect of apparently improving the angle one hundredfold for Xiao Zhan, who scrabbles on the sheets and tosses his head back with a groan, “Fuck. Oh my— _guh_!”

“Shit, Zhan-ge, it doesn’t seem like you’re gonna be able to stay quiet,” Yibo is incredibly impressed with his own restraint. He may, in fact, be the number one most restrained man on the planet. “I think we should stop.” He pauses, almost fully sheathed inside of Xiao Zhan.

“No!” Xiao Zhan lifts up onto his elbows to look at Yibo with big eyes, sweat dotted on his brow and upper lip. “No, it’s good.” He clenches down on Yibo and makes a muffled noise.

“I know it’s _good_ , that’s not the issue, gege.” Yibo runs his hands up Xiao Zhan’s thighs, pushing them apart. “I really don’t want to be interrupted.”

“ _Ngh_ , this conversation is kind of a mood killer, didi.”

Yibo snorts and gives a little roll of his hips, and Xiao Zhan huffs out his breath, flopping back down. “Being caught would be even more of one.”

Then Yibo gets an idea.

“Turn over.” 

Xiao Zhan mumbles a confused little, “Hah?” but Yibo is already pulling out of him, leaning back to give him space.

“Turn over and put your ass up.”

“ _Wang Yibo_ ,” Xiao Zhan sounds far too scandalised for a man who has _literally_ just been begging to be fucked.

“Ge, as much as I’m into your pornstar moans, I’m also very aware that on either side of us are our costars, and I don't want to be interrupted by Haikuan telling us to keep it down. Or worse, _Lulu_. Turn over.”

Xiao Zhan blinks owlishly before rolling over onto his hands and knees. He should be shy, Yibo thinks, but instead he grins over his shoulder and spreads his knees wide. Yibo’s eyes flick from Xiao Zhan’s flushed face to his slicked entrance. He swallows hard.

“Like this, Lao Wang?” Xiao Zhan teases.

Yibo nods.

“Now bite the pillow,”

“Seriously?!”

Yibo arranges himself behind Xiao Zhan and presses into him, faster this time, and it cuts off his complaint. Xiao Zhan starts keening, and Yibo presses down firmly on the space between his shoulder blades.

“Bite the pillow,” Yibo grits out, feeling his control starting to fray. He can feel Xiao Zhan clenching around him in tiny pulses as he forces himself to relax, and when Xiao Zhan finally drags the pillow down to bury his face in it, Yibo gives one firm thrust.

“Mmf!” This is better, the sound is muffled, and thank _god_ because Yibo wasn’t going to be able to hold on for much longer. He holds Xiao Zhan’s hips and pulls him back to meet each thrust, finally able to set the fast, rough pace that he’s been dying for.

“Fuck,” Yibo pants, and Xiao Zhan pushes back, their skin slapping together almost loud enough to drown out Xiao Zhan’s gasps. Almost. Yibo is sure that he’s gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, but Xiao Zhan is dancing under his hands, rolling back when Yibo thrusts in, moving in a rhythm that sets his teeth on edge.

“Ah, _Yibo_ , so good,” Xiao Zhan has turned his face from the pillow to pant, but thankfully is a little quieter. Yibo slides one hand up his back, then leans over him so that he is plastered to Xiao Zhan’s back, hips rolling as he fucks him. “You’re so—fuck— _big_ , hah—!”

Xiao Zhan’s laugh is mostly moan, and Yibo isn’t sure if it’s the muscles clenching from the laugh, the compliment, or something else entirely that sends him careening over the edge embarrassingly quickly.

“Fuck, ge, I’m gonna come,” Yibo groans into his sweaty neck, and Xiao Zhan pushes back against him, his own noises increasing in volume.

“Yeah, Yibo, go on, fuck, come inside me, fill me up.” Xiao Zhan spreads his knees wider until he’s practically prone underneath Yibo.

Yibo bites at his shoulder, gasping a punched-out, “Ge, your _mouth_ ,” before sitting back up so he can fuck Xiao Zhan faster.

“ _Unh—yeah_.”

Yibo fucks into Xiao Zhan with quick snaps of his hips, losing rhythm as his orgasm grows closer. As he keeps going he must hit Xiao Zhan’s prostate because he starts getting loud again, head lolling back as he moans and arches. In his desperation, Yibo does the first thing that comes to his lust-addled mind and shoves Xiao Zhan’s head down into the pillow, holding it there as he continues fucking him. Xiao Zhan’s body tightens on his cock, shuddering, before he goes limp, allowing Yibo to hold him down.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, Zhan-ge,” Yibo pants, and when he comes it’s fucking _transcendent_ , Xiao Zhan shaking below him, struggling to breathe while Yibo holds his face against the pillows. Xiao Zhan starts writhing as he runs out of air, which only grinds him back against Yibo’s cock, dragging his orgasm out of him with enough force that he feels winded, hips rolling helplessly as he comes.

Yibo collapses on top of Xiao Zhan, cock still inside him, and slides his hand out of his hair, allowing him to breathe. Xiao Zhan raises his head and takes a gasping breath, then rocks back against Yibo’s overstimulated cock.

“Ahh—Yibo, c’mon, make me come,” Xiao Zhan shifts and Yibo wraps one big hand around his wet cock, and that gets Xiao Zhan moaning into the pillows again, “ _Yeah_ , fuck.” 

It takes no time at all for Xiao Zhan to come with Yibo pressing kisses and light bites into his neck and shoulders as he jerks him off quickly. When he’s shuddered his way through it, Yibo pulls out of him, and Xiao Zhan lays down flat on the bed, apparently too fucked out to even care that he’s lying in a pool of his own come. Yibo gives him a once over, admiring the view of long legs and flushed skin, and goes to tie off the condom and throw it away.

“Guh,” Xiao Zhan says, face smushed into the pillows, “You fucked my brains out.”

Yibo laughs and crawls back onto the bed behind him so he can press against his side, their naked bodies sharing heat. He kisses the back of Xiao Zhan’s neck and sighs into the damp skin.

“Next time I’m getting you a gag or something, ge, fucking hell.”

Xiao Zhan turns his head to look at Yibo, his eyes narrowed.

“Next time? How do you know you passed my test? I have very high standards, Lao Wang,” Xiao Zhan sniffs, but his eyes are shining and Yibo grins wide.

“Lao Xiao, I’m very sure that I passed any test, _especially_ considering how fucking noisy you we—”

Xiao Zhan lurches forward and cuts him off with a kiss and, well, Yibo can’t find it in him to be too irritated at the distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> During breakfast the next day, Liu Haikuan refuses to meet Xiao Zhan's eyes and Yibo smirks through the entire meal.
> 
> \---
> 
> follow me on twt [@kinkywrists](https://www.twitter.com/kinkywrists) if u wanna talk bjyx with me ;)


End file.
